


Breaking The Ice

by kipsi



Series: Colder Than Ice [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Divergence, M/M, Meta!Len, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry sees Leonard Snart after the man has gotten out of the prison, he doesn't think that he has changed at all. He couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primadorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadorton/gifts).



> This is the first part of the metahuman!Len series I'm starting because I have so many things I want to write about this and can't contain them anymore. Every fic is going under the same series 'Colder Than Ice', and are related to the others.

The first time it happened Barry was completely oblivious of _how_ and _why_. The sudden cold breeze made his teeth clatter, his whole body shivering as he told Snart to drop the bag of jewels and surrender.

The man just sneered and lifted his brow at him, his voice full of amusement when he told him to ' _Dream on, kid_ ', and started to make his leave with a salute, turning his back to him, Barry trying to chase after him but not being able to.

Looking down at himself, he saw his feet that had somehow gotten frozen to the ground that was now covered by a thick layer of ice. Barry blinked in confusion and vibrated himself to break his feet free.

It was only after that that he realized that Snart hadn't had his cold gun with him.

Barry frowned in thought.

 

\--

 

The next time that he saw Snart the man was smirking at him as he shivered.

"Am I giving you the chills?" He asked, a smug expression on his face, and it took Barry a moment but when he realized what was happening, he couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" He stammered, feeling his cheeks burning under his cowl.

Cold opened his mouth but closed it soon after, the temperature around them dropping anew, and Barry blinked, realizing that this had happened already once before. It didn't take him a lot of time to connect the dots in his head. Since when was Snart a _metahuman_?

The man had averted his gaze, and Barry was studying him now with more interest, noticing again that he didn't have his gun with him. That was also the moment when Snart shifted his eyes back to him. Barry stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're surprisingly slow for someone so fast," the man muttered, and Barry was about to argue his statement when he saw the usually cool-and-collected Leonard Snart _blush_. And with it the temperature dropped even lower.

Barry bit his lip. Cold wasn't obviously yet fully in control of his powers. For some reason he found it immensely endearing and adorable, a couple of words that he hadn't thought that he would ever use when thinking of the man.

He saw from Snart's posture that there was no immediate threat, and decided to move closer to the other slowly, shivering in the suddenly biting cold, his breath turning into fog in front of him as he breathed through his nose.

They were alone in one of the warehouses in the part of a more shady neighbourhood. When Barry had gotten a text message from an unknown number, telling him to come and talk, he hadn't exactly thought that it would be Snart. Although he couldn't say that he was surprised.

The man in front of him looked at him silently and crossed his arms, not at all that threatening anymore in his parka as Barry already knew him better compared to the time when they had worked briefly together and Snart had betrayed him.

He decided to go straight to the point.

"Since _when_ have you been a metahuman?"

Snart cocked an eyebrow at him, his whole being fully composed once again.

"Are you telling me that you transferred me into a metahuman cell without even knowing about what had happened?" Cold sneered at him.

Barry blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Cold's eyes narrowed at him, and Barry felt a chill running down his spine.

"What I mean, Barry, is that after _you_ took my gun from me, I started to experience some _changes_ in me."

Barry's eyes widened at that. He hadn't known. He hadn't thought that something like that would be even possible. There hadn't been another particle accelerator explosion.

"Why didn't you say anything when I visited you?" He exclaimed, and Snart gave him a look.

"It wasn't relevant when I was locked up. _Now it is_ ," he forced the words out, and Barry understood immediately. He didn't want to hurt Lisa with his powers accidentally when he couldn't even control them himself yet.

He felt bad for him. First he had had to deal with his father, and now this.

"I can help you," he said then, and saw the brief pained look that crossed Snart's eyes before it was gone.

"I know," the admission was uttered so softly that Barry barely even heard it.


End file.
